


summer chronicles ~ a Queen/marauders-mashup

by Zoomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boarding School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen - Freeform, but also procrastinating, no beta we die like men, writing this in quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoomi/pseuds/Zoomi
Summary: *set in mid 70s*Life isn't that easy for almost any boarding school student.Anyways for some it is more difficult, especially in summer, when everybody is supposed to go home, spend time with their family and let go for a minute.And there isn't just only one reason for a student not to do so. To deal with this is the person's own task, maybe being made easier, funnier or at least bearable with a little help from some friends.Just like this do eight boys meet, having only one similarity; all being students at St. George's school and stuck there for the next weeks.A whole summer is to be spend, the mission to make the best memories possible...
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. •Brian•

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story more than a year ago and haven't written anything since, it might take some time to get into a routine, so please be patient with me, as I've never really uploaded a longer story anywhere.
> 
> *Disclaimer*  
> As I'm writing this story to improve my English; you might notice that I am not a native speaker.  
> If you spot any mistakes, whether it might be spelling, grammar or especially punctuation, please feel free to tell me and I'll try to correct it.

-Brian-

It felt weird to walk around the building with not a soul in sight. This is one of those places where it never gets entirely quiet and I was pretty sure that it was telling me to go away, as if there always should be at least two persons around.

The headmaster had finished his speech not even two hours ago, sending the students off into their holidays and it was only a matter of minutes until the big dining room was empty and the forecourt cleared.

I had mentioned a few others staying behind in the hall, some chaps from my year, probably some from others as well, but no one I really knew.  
Generally I hardly had a clue what to expect during the summer, there were only two or three teachers who wouldn't go home and there was anything to do.   
Maybe I should take the time preparing for the next term, after all I'd be graduating in a year and good grades would be a good first step into the future.

My feet guided me back to my dorm by themselves, the next thing I realized was that I was sitting down on the bed. The room was entirely empty by now, as I always tried to keep my belongings neatly in the cupboard and the others all had left.

It was barely noon and dinner would be at half past six in the evening. We weren't allowed to have record players in the rooms, so I grabbed my guitar and made my way down the hallway to the common room, desperately hoping that no one would be there. I knew there were some other students staying, but I really just felt like putting a Beatles record on and playing along, nothing special, as I wasn't good or anything, so I certainly didn't want anyone to hear, or even worse, watch me.

Fate apparently was on my side that day, as I was the only person in the room, so I carefully pulled the White Album, one of my newest possessions, out of its cover and turned the record player on. It hadn't been long, maybe around a year, that I discoverd how easy it was for me to figure out the chords used in songs and it felt just as if my whole world fell into place when I strummed along the slower songs, for the faster, rockier ones I'd just sit there, they wouldn't sound any good played on an acoustic guitar, but I loved what the music did to my emotions, how it sent butterflies through my stomach and made my heart flutter of joy.

As the first side closed with Happiness is a warm gun I found myself sitting there with my eyes closed, humming with the tune, but at the same time I felt someones gaze lying heavily on me. I cringed internally at the thought of being watched because I hadn't heard the door opening nor closing. Hesitantly I opend my eyes again, not really wanting to know who was in the room, because then I probably wouldn't be able to face them ever again afterwards.

There was a boy standing right in the door frame. His long black hair was messily tied back into some kind of bun with a few strands falling in his face. I could tell I had seen him a couple of times before, not that we had ever exchanged even one word.   
"Uhm... yes?" 'Great, Brian,' I mentally scolded myself. 'You couldn't just once behave like a normal human being, could you?'   
But the boy didn't seem too bothered by my uncomfortable awkwardness, he laughed and came in, leaning onto the wall. "Well I just heard the music in here and decided to take a quick look, there isn't much to do in here and I just love the Beatles." He flopped down in a single armchair, throwing his legs over the armrest and gave me a curious look.  
"Can't say that I've ever noticed you around, you aren't from my year, are you? Cause that would be slightly embarrassing."


	2. 2. •James•

-James-

I just knew that this summer was about to be hell. 

We had recieved our GCSE reports two days ago, I still hadn't written to my parents yet and I certainly wasn't looking forward to do so. It wasn't even that bad, just not as good as they probably were expecting. I mean they don't even care enough for me to be home for the holidays, but my grades of course still mattered. 

And I knew for sure that any of my classmates were staying, so I'd be stuck in here with a bunch of older students. Anyone under sixteen would be forced to leave for the summer, as there would only be one teacher, the groundkeeper and the cook present, so this was basically the first year I was able to stay, the last two years my parents hired a babysitter who wasn't happy to look after a teenager at all. Me neither by the way.

I had spent my afternoon outside, just behind the garden of the school building was an old football pitch. Since playing alone wouldn't be that interesting I was sat on top of the goal almost the entire time, staring at the little group of trees beside me and drowning in self-pity. 

When my watch showed quater past six I had managed to get myself more or less together again, still I had to take a deep breath before entering the house. It took me several minutes to think through if I still had the time to quickly go up to the dorms and freshen up before dinner. Because of that I still wasn't looking decent and, even adding up to that, now quite a bit late when I snuck in the dining room.

A quick look around confirmed what I already knew; there where only three guys, all of them being older than me, but much to my delight they didn't seem to know each other particularly well too, even though none was sitting alone.  
The only one I at least knew the name of was Peter, shy and reserved lad, but he occasionally joined my mates and I playing sports outside, so I decided to sit down at the table he was at.  
And, again, to my surprise it wasn't Peter who greeted me with a "Alright mate, how is it goin'" but his neighbour, a blond chap with a pretty high voice, though he sounded as if he was having a cold, since it was extremely raspy at the same time. 

"Any interesting plans for the summer so far?" he spoke up again. "Nah, not really. Well, 'm probably going to go into town and visit John and Remus. You know, from my year. John lives there and Remus stays with him over the holidays. Anyways, this is my first year not to go home and I've still got to figure out what to do." "Roger here, Freddie, Sirius and I already thought of driving down to the lake for a day, but we've got to stock up on food first, can't do that tomorrow, so not before monday." 

"Speaking of him, why is Fred even sitting over there by himself?" Roger - I guess - chirped in. Peter immediatly lowered his voice. "Don't tell him I told you, but he's homesick I suppose. Heard his family lost quite a bit of money, so they can't afford flying him home."

I did't even get to think about what I just heard, as the door flew open and two more guys entered. The first one I knew to be a friend of Rogers, another one of the popular kids, still he only brushed by our table and sat down next to Freddie, seemingly not even noticing his quiet state and started to talk to him. The other one seemed to be rather embaressed by their blunt entrance. I had seen him in the hallway a couple of times, his hair was hard to be overlooked, but he usually was by himself, so I was slightly suprised when Roger waved for him to come over and join us.

"Aye Bri, so not like you to be late to anything. Did you fall asleep on one of your books again? You have noticed that the term is over, have you?" Brian ignored him gracefully and waited with his answer untill he had also gotten his dinner. "Actually I was simply sitting in the common room, Sirius turned up and we had quite the pleasant conversation about music. But who are you to say that, where have you even been all day, I didn't even know you stayed." "What am I supposed to do at home? Let my sister annoy my arse off? As if for today, I didn't think it would be worth it listening to the same old speach as every year, so Freddie and I went and grabbed a bite by ourselves." Roger shrugged.

Dinner was over by now and in the blink of an eye everyone was gone.


	3. 3. •John•

"We're gonna head out for a bit, mum!", I shouted back inside the house, while we put our shoes on. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down for a bit and have a cup of tea first?" I made a funny face in the rough direction of the kitchen door, because of course she'd try to make us stay at home the first day.

"Yes I am very sure, I told you there'd be a big goods train coming through today and this might be our only chance this summer to get a good picture of one!"

"If you say so, but tea's at six and if you are late-" "We won't be late, Mrs. Deacon, don't worry", Remus cut her off mid-sentence. If that would have been me, she would already be telling me how impolite interrupting other people would be, but Remus just had a way of talking to adults that could get him into Buckingham palace, if he wanted to.

"I never really got that whole spotting-business, to be honest. I mean what benefits does having an album filled with pictures you've seen once in your life have, and that even only passing by?" Remus asked once we had made it outside and were walking through the streets towards the fields, where a railway line led to the next bigger town. "Well, as a kid I used to go trainspotting with my dad and anytime I sit beside the tracks or am picking up the photos after developing I feel like he is watching me again."

I cursed myself for almost letting my voice fade whilst talking. "Sorry...", Remus added after a brief, heavy silence. "It's alright, I just don't feel like going into that now." I shook my head to get rid of the negative thoughts that were already threatening to take over. We didn't speak for the rest of the way and walked quietly, both hanging into our own thoughts.

We took position a little bit above the tracks, somewhat hidden between some bushes and had almost an hour on our hands to kill, but it was quite warm at least, sun shining brightly above our heads, not even remotely bothered by the handfull clouds building up far away on the horizon. 

"Well, I guess this one is on me, I could've sworn Sean had told me something about being here around three, but now that I think about it, it might as well have been four." 

I shot Remus an apologizing grin and shuffled around in the grass while taking off my jumper, as it really wasn't on todays agenda to get boiled alive. The rush we had left in hadn't allowed us to change out of the uniform, an inconvenience way bigger than the long wait. But Remus didn't seem to mind, as he was already digging through the pockets of his trousers and after pulling out a variety of items, had finally gotten hold of the pocket knife he carried with him everywhere, because he constantly needed to keep his hands occupied.

The consistent scraping of the blade on a piece of wood that had been lying around here somewhere and the warmth of the sun on my face, combined with the wonderfully freeing feeling of not having to thing about school even once for the next two months set me into a sleepy state and I started to drift off; hands crossed behind the head and nose filled with the scent of wildflowers and dry grass.


	4. 4. •Sirius•

"-so he ended up falling, covered both himself and Mr. Griffin in ink, stood up, had the audacity to tell him that there was something on his face and returned to his desk as if nothing happened." Freddie threw his head back laughing. "Brilliant!", he said, trying to get back into a normal breathing pattern. "Makes me almost regret not taking physics this year, there is never anything going on in biology. Just take a picture of Griffins face next time, must have been priceless."

We were sitting on my bed in the dorm room we usually shared with two other guys, sharing anecdotes from the last classes of the term this morning. There stil was a tad of sadness lingering in Freddies eyes, I got to know him well enough over the last years to tell, though he wasn't as quiet as he was at dinner. Still, I planned on getting rid of it completly this evening.

"Did we already make plans for tonight? It's the first night of the holidays after all, we can't just sit around and do nothing." Freddie shook his head. "Then let's go find Roger and move our arses down to the pub, it's late enough that Cosby isn't going to miss us and if we hurry a little we might be able to get a few rounds before last call."

Mr. Cosby was the geography teacher and the one staying over the summer, I was sure that he wouldn't give us too much trouble for sneaking out, but I didn't exactly want to test him on that though.

When we got to Rogers room we were quite surprised to find it empty, but while we were still standing in the hallway, trying to figure out where to look next, a door at the other and of the floor opened and Roger himself came out of the room, accompanied by a lot of dark curly hair, which was soon to be followed by Brian, the chap I had been talking to earlier today.

"Alright lads?" he exclaimed, walking towards us, wide grin spread over his face. "I was just gonna move my stuff down to Brians dorm, we figured that we both don't really fancy staying alone the entire summer. Would get boring really quick, even though it would be nice to have a wank somewhere more comfortable than the locked bathroom for a change. But I guess that will have to wait, since you are standing at my door. What is it that can't be done without the presence of my delightful persona?"

I could tell from the look on Freddies face that he was sirously tempted to just leave Roger here and I'd be lying if I said that thought hadn't crossed my mind at least four times in the last thirty seconds, sadly it was actually true, nights out were only half as funny without Roger. Sure, as well half as much trouble usually, but I couldn't care less about that.

"We thought we'd gonna go to the pub in a few, but you're already booked apparently." - "You could come with us then, Bri. And don't worry about the age-thing, we've been going for over a year now and now these two even are old enough." He had turned around to the boy standing behind him, who didn't look too impressed though.

"Nah, it's alright, but I'd come into town with you, and then go to Johns house, Remus is staying with him." Roger frowned slightly and I could tell that he was a little disappointed. Freddie must've caught that too, because he a "We'll pick them up and drag them along as well. The more the merrier!", almost a little too enthusiastically. But Brian eventually gave in and we snuck out of the building as fast and quiet as possible, pulled our bikes out of the shed on the grounds and rode into town.

-

I knew John only briefly, so I was quite surprised when Brian led us to a quiet street after we had only been driving around 15 minutes, as I wasn't expecting someone living so close going to a boarding school. He jumped off his bike and leaned it against the wall next to the front door. Even more surprised I was when he lay a finger on his lips, waved for us to follow him and jumped over the fence, leading us around the house into a small, but well-kept garden.

It was still enough for the pebbles to sound like thunder hitting the glass, but they did their job, because it didn't take many for two heads to appear in the brightly lit room. There was some shuffling as one of them hurried to open the window.

"What are you doing here, Brian-", a voice spoke, but cut off, probably because he had spotted not one, but for shaddows standing here. "Hang on a second.", he mumbled and I could see him climbing outside, reaching for the near drain pipe and sliding to the ground.

"I must admit we didn't exactly expext that much company tonight.", John said when he finally stood in front of our little group. "Well, we were going to have pint or two and thought you two might care to join us.", Roger was quick to tell him. John seemed to think about it and looked back up, where the other head had been listening from the window. "What do you say, Rem, we up to go out?" Remus -I still couldn't remember who that actually was and it was too dark to be seeing his face properly- didn't need a lot of convincing, he simply nodded and everything seemed to be settled.

"Just sneak downstairs and get our jackets, than come back up and go outside just like I did.", John gave his instructions, it clearly wasn't his first time doing this. "And also; throw me my shoes, would ya?", he added before turning back to us. "Me mum fell asleep in the living room watching telly, so we can't go out of the front door.", he explained before I even got the chance to open my mouth and ask exactly this question.

-

The 'Emerald Bar' was packed and loud, the smell of smoke and beer almost overwhelmingly strong; I loved it.


End file.
